Batman's Greatest Weakness
by BollywoodRocks
Summary: Behind every strong man, there is a strong woman. Batman is no exception. Rachel Dawes is the secret behind his success. Read to see a superhero and his love blossom as he fights the villains that threaten Gotham City.
1. A New Day Has Come

**Author's Note- **Ok, I know that it is weird that a person who is accustomed to writing Sailor Moon and High School Musical stories to suddenly switch to Batman Begins. I saw the movie yesterday, and I loved it; it was the best superhero movie I've ever seen. I was a little disappointed by the number of Bruce Wayne/Rachel Dawes stories, so here is one for the people who love them. Also, I'm probably going to make up my own villains. I'm going to try to add the original villains, but I'm not going to promise anything. I'm going to apologize in advance, I kind of suck in writing fight scenes, but I'll do my best. Italics are Bruce's thoughts, and bold italics are Rachel's.

**Batman's Greatest Weakness**

**Chapter 1- As She Walks Away**

Bruce watched as Rachel turned away and walked away from the ruins of Wayne Manor. Bruce couldn't explain the sudden sorrow he felt as he watched her walk away.

_"Come on, Bruce,"_ he thought, _"You're a Wayne and Batman! You can't be falling in love with an attorney. The world expects you to date actresses, models, or princesses for God's sake. Not an attorney!"_

"Master Bruce?" a voice brought Bruce back to reality. It was Alfred. "Should we head for dinner? I made a reservation at Luigi's, a new Italian restaurant."

"Of course, Alfred," Bruce thankful for the diversion. So, Bruce and Alfred headed to Luigi's. Once they reached the restaurant, they were seated in a quiet section. They ate in silence for a few moments.

The silence bothered Alfred. He looked at his master's face and saw sorrow in it. He immediately realized what was the cause of this depression. "Master Bruce, you-know-who only works part-time. The rest of the time he is free. I think that gives you enough time to ask a certain Miss Dawes on a date," he said.

Bruce's embarrassed face shot up. "Come on, Alfred," he laughed, "Rachel and me? Why would I be interested in Rachel? She's a definite pain in my ass that never seems to go away."

"Of course, but usually the pain in the asses are keepers," Alfred said with a wink. "I am experiencing some déjà vu." He put his two index fingers to his temples and started to massage them.

"Déjà vu?" Bruce asked, confused.

"Yes, déjà vu," Alfred replied, "I remember having this conversation with your father. He called your mother 'that bitch who is always concerned about me.' He once said, 'In my eyes, the owner of Kane Chemicals is a genius. However, that bastard had to have the most annoying daughter!" And look at them, they fell in love and had one of the happiest marriages I ever seen."

"But Mom and Dad are completely different that me and Rachel," Bruce insisted.

"How?" asked Alfred. "I daresay Miss Dawes looks like your mother."

"She does not!" replied Bruce rather loudly. Head turned towards them. "Sorry," he said to the diners. He turned back to Alfred and said softly, "Rachel is an accomplished lawyer (**AN- I don't think she really was one in the movie, but I'm going to make her one.) **while Mom was a debutante, a socialite. Mom was definitely a more ideal Wayne woman than Rachel."

"And you are the judge of that?" Alfred asked as he called for the check.

"Yes," Bruce said. "Besides, she herself said that I wasn't the Bruce she was in love with." That comment told Alfred to drop the subject, but he told himself he would bring it up later. He wanted Rachel to date Bruce. Not because they were in love or anything, but because she might bring back some dignity to Bruce's name.

On the drive to the hotel that Bruce and Alfred were staying in, Alfred decided to try his luck again. "Let me just ask one question," he said.

Bruce shook his head. "What?" he asked.

"Do you or do you not like Miss Dawes as more than friends?" asked Alfred.

"Fine!" exclaimed Bruce. "Yes, I like Rachel a little more than friends."

"Then why do you not take her on a date?" asked Alfred, trying to act innocently.

"Uh, have you not been listening to the conversation we've been carrying on for an hour now?" asked Bruce.

"I _have_ been," insisted Alfred, "but all of your excuses are not up to par."

"Well then," said Bruce, his anger rising, "what about this one? Batman will always have enemies. And I just cannot risk Rachel's life."

"Denial, denial," sang Alfred softly.

"What was that?" Bruce asked.

Alfred cleared his throat. "I said that you've been watching too much Spider-man 2."

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Right," he said as he reached the hotel. "Good night, Alfred."

That night, Bruce couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Rachel. "_Is Alfred right? Maybe I do like her more than I thought. I mean we did kiss, but I've kissed more girls than I can count! Plus, what if someone were to find out my secret? If I was with Rachel, they would use her to get to me. And Batman cannot have a weakness! Screw Spider-man and Superman. It was downhill for them when Mary Jane Watson and Lois Lane came into the picture. But I love her; at least I think I do, maybe not. Is she glamorous enough to be the girlfriend of a billionaire? Screw that, she doesn't love me. Or maybe she said that because she thought I didn't love her. Hmm… that's a possibility. But she does know my secret, so I wouldn't even be hiding anything from her. But maybe she doesn't even like Batman. I need to get a backbone! It might be nice to have a girlfriend, but…I can date any woman I want! Why would I pick Rachel Dawes of all people? Because I love her, wait I thought I just decided I didn't love her! Wait a minute; this is too cheesy for Batman. High school sweethearts might have worked for those Notebook people, but not for Batman. Batman does not date his high school sweetheart. Hold on…Rachel and I didn't even date in high school! So technically, she isn't my high school sweetheart!"_ Finally, Bruce fell asleep after he couldn't think of any more excuses on why he shouldn't be with Rachel.

The next morning, he called Rachel's office. "Rachel Dawes speaking," she said when she answered the phone.

Bruce froze for a moment. _"Maybe I should just hang-up. But, she might have caller I.D. That would suck!"_

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Here goes nothing," _he though. "Ah hey, Rachel," he said.

"Hey Bruce!" she said brightly.

"Ah, do you- I mean would you like to have lunch with me today? There's something I need to tell you," he asked.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but I've got to go to a lunch meeting today about prosecuting some more of Falcone's thugs. Can I take a rain check?" she asked.

_"Damn it," _he thought. "Sure, Rach, maybe some other time," he said trying to mask his disappointment. "Bye."

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "The meeting ends at three. Maybe we could catch a coffee instead."

"Sure," Bruce said brightly **(AN- Can Bruce Wayne be bright? More importantly, could Christian Bale be bright?)** "We could have coffee at Chez Louis at three-thirty."

"Sounds great," she said, "see you at three-thirty."

At Three-Thirty in Chez Louis 

Bruce waited nervously for Rachel to arrive. He had absolutely no clue what he was going to say to her. He was just going to play it by ear. He had requested a private room with strict instructions that no one was to disturb them. He realized that saying Batman's name was inevitable in the coming conversation.

Rachel walked in at three-thirty-five. She was dressed in a black suit with a matching skirt. "Sorry, I'm late," she said as she sat down. "The meeting went on a little longer than I thought."  
"So what about Falcone's guys?" asked Bruce.

"They are not going to be spared, not a single one," she replied enthusiastically.

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm," he said as their coffee arrived. He motioned for the garcon to go away.

Rachel laughed. "So Batman still doesn't in Gotham City's justice system?" She gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

Bruce leaned over and removed her hand from her mouth. "Hey, why do you think we're in this room? We _have_ to talk about him. And to answer your question, no, I'm still not completely convinced in the system."

"But Lt. Gordon is also hoping to round up those guys," said Rachel. "Surely you believe in his abilities to catch them?"

"I'm not sure," said Bruce. "I'll believe in the system when I see actual action occurring. Until then, I have the right to my own opinions."

Rachel smiled. "Fair enough. Anyways, this whole Falcone thing is obviously not what you wanted to talk to me about, now is it?" she asked.

Bruce took a quick, deep breath. "No it's not. It's something else," he said.

Rachel took a sip of coffee. "Then shoot."

"You know what you said about me not being the same Bruce?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, confused.

"Is he completely gone, or is part of him still there?" he asked.

"Well, I guess he's partly there, but what has that go to do with anything?" she answered.

"Is New Bruce not as lovable?" he asked.

She thought for a second. "It's not that," she said. "He's just different than Princeton Bruce."

"But you know different doesn't necessarily mean bad, though," Bruce said.

Rachel stared at him for a second. "I guess not. Different isn't bad or good. It's just…different," she said.

"So what do you not like about New Bruce?" he asked.

"Well…it's not that…wait, what's with all the interrogation, Bruce? I thought we already talked about this," she said.

"Yeah, but…well, honestly Rach, you described New Bruce as a bad guy, when he's really not. But to the point, Rachel, I'm Batman. I spend my nights fighting the bad guys for the sake of Gotham City. And honestly, I'm in desperate need of grounding," said Bruce. He looked at Rachel, who raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What I mean, is that I need _someone_ to keep me grounded. Someone to be a constant in my life. Someone who's not Alfred, preferably."

Rachel took another sip of coffee. "So get a girlfriend," she said. _"**Ooh, bad idea, Rachel. You don't want him to get a girlfriend! Mentally hitting self!"**_ she thought.

Bruce smiled. "Exactly," he said. He stared at her for a minute.

Rachel stared back in uncertainty. Suddenly it hit her. "No, Bruce, no. I already told that we can't be together! What part of that did you not get?"

"I understand the part where you said that we can't be together. The part I don't understand is why we can't be together." he replied.

"I love Old Bruce not Batman," she said.

"But you said so yourself, that different is just different. New Bruce isn't a bad person," he said. "Batman saved your life more than once. How bad could _he_ be?"

"It's not about you being a bad person," she sputtered.

"Then what is it about?" Bruce asked. "Why can't we be together? If you love me, and I love you, I don't see a good excuse for why we're not together."

Rachel found herself out of excuses. She sighed. "I don't have a good excuse."

"So why are we not giving it a shot?" asked Bruce.

"Bruce…I don't know," Rachel said.

"Besides, you get a superhero at your beck and call twenty-four-seven," he said.

Rachel laughed. "Wow, what an offer!" she exclaimed. "I can't turn that down!"

"Well, that's that. Good thing because this is the longest coffee date in the history of coffee dates," Bruce said getting up.

Rachel kept sitting. "Bruce, I don't get it. You're Bruce Wayne, a multi-billionaire, everyone in the world knows your name. You can date anyone you want- actresses, heiresses, models, even princesses. Why on Earth would you pick me?" she asked.

Bruce walked towards her and crouched down. He kissed her passionately on the lips for a few seconds. "Because you're the best kisser ever," he replied. Then he helped her out of her chair, and they walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand.

Weeks later, they were inseparable.

In an Unknown Place

"Batman's got to have a weakness of some kind; everyone has one. Our next job is to find out what that is, and then destroy him with it."

**Author's Note- **Dun, dun, dun! How is that for a start? Yeah, I know, it's a little fluffy for a Batman story. Don't worry; I did that just to get the two of them together. The entire point of this story is talk about their love and Batman. I needed them to already be in love to get the story moving. Hence, the quick hook-up. I'm going to make the next chapter a little more action-packed. Please, please, please review!


	2. We Belong Together

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put this in the first chapter…again. I DO NOT own any original characters from the comic or the movies, which includes Bruce/Batman, Rachel, and Alfred. I do however claim ownership to any characters I make up, including any villains I make up. 

**AN- **Italics are Rachel's thoughts. I've also decided to change the title names to song titles. The actual title of the first chapter still says the old title name but the new one is "A New Day Has Come" a song by Celine Dion.

**Batman's Greatest Weakness**

**Chapter 2- We Belong Together**

Back in the Scary Unknown Place

"Why do we want to find his weakness, Boss?" a female voice asked.

"Because then we can crush him by using it against him!" the man's voice rang out.

"Ok, ok. But do you have any idea what it could be?" asked the woman.

"It could be anything. Some precious childhood object, money, cars, his parents, or..." said the man, "a woman."

"A woman?" asked the woman, confused, "who?"

"We have to find that out!" exclaimed the man. "It could be any woman in the world. Not to say that it is a woman! Only problem is that this woman is probably in the man's life, not Batman's."

"Wait, what man are we talking about?" asked the woman.

"Stupid lady! Being Batman does not pay bills! Obviously, Batman is really a guy wearing a costume," cried the man.

"Oh…" said the woman.

With a sigh, the man flopped into a chair. He snapped his fingers. "Anita, get me the newspaper," he ordered. Anita moved silently to fetch the paper. She brought it back, and she threw it at him. The man skimmed the paper for some time when he suddenly stopped. He stared at the picture of a tall, pretty brunette for a moment. The caption said that she was a prosecutor in the DA's office. "I swear to God," said the man after a minute, "that I've seen this woman before."

At the DA's Office

"Rachel, you look beautiful as usual," said Sean Richards to Rachel as she looked for some files in the filing cabinet.

Rachel gave a weak smile to the lawyer. "I'm sorry, Sean, I don't really have time for this."

Sean walked up to her. Rachel felt uncomfortable because he was about an inch away from her face. "Time for what? I came to the cabinet for some files on the Grey case," said Sean slyly. He pulled some files out from the cabinet.

"I don't see why you wanted to defend Jackson Grey," said Rachel as she was about to exit out of the door.

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Sean.

"Jackson Grey is a ruthless addict who will do anything for drug money, including killing people for Carmine Falcone. He deserves to be in prison," insisted Rachel.

"No Rach," said Sean as he walked up to her, "he is just a seriously misguided man, who is innocent. That man needs to go to rehab not prison, that's all. I'm a firm believer of second chances."

Rachel looked at him angrily. "Why bother with rehab? Why don't you just chuck him in Arkham Asylum?"

Sean, once again, came about an inch away from her face. "What did you say?" he asked in a deadly voice.

Suddenly, Rachel's cell started to ring. Grateful for the diversion, she looked at the caller I.D. It was Bruce. "Hey sweetie," she said when she answered it. She stared at Sean for a few seconds. He looked furious, and he quickly stormed off.

"Did I call at a bad time?" asked Bruce.

"Nope, in fact you called at the perfect time," replied Rachel.

"What do you mean?" asked Bruce.

"I mean, Sean Richards was about an inch from my face," said Rachel.

"Isn't that the guy who is defending Jackson Grey?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, he doesn't believe that Grey should go to prison. He thinks the guy deserves a second chance. Sean wants to send him to rehab not to prison where he is supposed to be!" said Rachel. Realizing that once again she had gone off subject, she asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Wayne Enterprises is hosting this big corporate party tonight for Fox because of this new deal he just got from this German company. Remember?" asked Bruce.

"Oh right! I was going to work for an hour more than head home to get ready," she replied.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 7," said Bruce.

"Sounds great," she said. She turned around to see that Sean had reentered. He had an awkward look on his face. It made her a little scared.

"Alright, then bye." said Bruce. "Love you."

Rachel was desperate. "What color are you wearing?" she asked. _"Wow that was the only thing I could think of?"_

"Uh…what color am I wearing?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm wearing purple, and I don't want us to clash," she answered. Sean walked over to filing cabinet, but he didn't take his eyes of her.

"I don't know what color I'm wearing. Alfred just picks something, and I wear it. But don't worry, I'll tell him you're wearing purple." he said a little sarcastically. "Since when did you worry about clashing?"

Rachel paused a second. Sean was giving her an eerie look. "Uh…it's a girl thing, I guess," she replied.

Bruce got it immediately. "He's in there with you, isn't he? Sean?" he asked. "Just walk out, and I'll stay on the phone until you do."

"Ok," she said. She walked out of the room. "Ok I'm out! Thanks a lot, see you at 7, sweetie," she said.

"No problem, bye," he said.

_"Phew, that was a close one. This is getting creepy," _she thought.

"Wait!" Rachel heard Sean yell. He ran up to her. "Rachel," he sputtered, "you can't be serious. _Bruce Wayne, you're dating Bruce Wayne? _Rach, you can't honestly believe he loves you! You're probably just another conquest. Rachel, please don't fall for it! Be with a guy who deserves you, like me."

Rachel became furious. "Do you not get it, you asshole?" she asked. "I don't like you at all! You are the creepy colleague, and that's it! I wouldn't date you a million years! And please, don't you **ever** judge Bruce Wayne. He's twice the man you'll ever be!"

Sean grabbed Rachel's hand tightly. "Listen to me now, honey. I've tried to be sweet and polite. Now you get this- What Sean Richards wants, Sean Richards gets." Rachel cried out in pain. "See what you made me do, Rach? I didn't want to do that! Let me make it better!" He leaned to kiss her forcefully, but Rachel kicked him in the crown jewels…hard.

"You don't get to touch me…ever. My god, I just thought you were creepy. Now, I see there is something fundamentally wrong with you!" Rachel yelled as she pushed him away. She walked off quickly.

"Now, you can keep trying to resist me, Rachel Dawes, but it won't work," Sean whispered in a deadly voice.

**At Seven P.M. in Rachel's Apartment**

Rachel was making last minute adjustments to her look. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a strapless dress that went to right above her knees. It was red-violet **(AN- think back to your Crayola Crayons) **and it was made of silk, and it had a little strip of red-violet glittery chiffon right at the start of the dress. She wore matching colored open-toes heels, and she wore her hair down, and it was slightly curled. _"Not bad if I do say so myself," _she thought. She heard the doorbell ring. She went to go answer the door. She smiled when she saw Bruce looking extremely gorgeous in his tux.

"I guess we don't clash, huh?" he asked her after he got over his initial shock of how beautiful she looked.

Rachel giggled. "I'm sorry about that. It was the first thing that came to my mind," she said.

Bruce kissed her softly on the cheek. "It's ok. At least you don't have to worry about him tonight," he said. Rachel took his hand, and they walked to the limo.

At the Party

"Mr. Johannes, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Rachel Dawes," said Bruce. "Rachel, this is Mr. Dieter Johannes. He is the head of the finances at the Wayne Enterprises in Munich, Germany."

"Oh, guten tag, Herr Johannes. Wie geht's es Ihnen?" Rachel asked as she shook his hand. **(AN- for those of you who don't speak German, that means, good day, Mr. Johannes, how are you?"**

Mr. Johannes looked very surprised. "Mir geht's gut. Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" he asked. **(I am good. You speak German?) **"Bruce, lucky you! You got yourself a German model for a girlfriend! Always wanted one, but was never good looking enough!"

Rachel turned red. Bruce said, "No, Rachel's American. She's a district attorney here in Gotham."

"And she's one of the best," a voice said. Bruce and Rachel turned and saw Lucius Fox walking towards them. "She's working overtime trying to bring Gotham's gangsters to justice."

"I see," said Mr. Johannes, suddenly disinterested. "Well, I must go find my wife. Goodbye, Mr. Wayne, Mr. Fox. I had a lovely chat with you, Miss…uh?"

"Dawes," Rachel completed. "It was nice talking to you." Mr. Johannes walked away. Rachel turned to Bruce. "Bruce, I told you to date a princess!"

"What?" asked a confused Bruce.

"That was the third person to awkwardly walk away from me! Have you _not _noticed?" she asked irritably.

"Um…no?" Bruce asked praying to god that was the right answer.

"Grr…I'm going to get myself a drink," Rachel said. She then stormed away towards the bar.

"Mr. Wayne," said Lucius. "If I may say, it doesn't matter if a woman is a high school dropout or a Yale graduate like Miss Dawes; she never **ever** wants to feel or be treated as if she is cheap. And I'm sure that's how Miss Dawes feels right now."

"I didn't know that," said Bruce.

"Well now you do," answered Lucius. "So now, put your newfound knowledge to use." He pointed at Rachel coming back. However, Rachel no longer had a mad look on her face; it had been replaced by a worried one.

"Bruce," she whispered, "come with me to the window." Bruce followed her to the window when he saw the large bat in the sky, the signal for Batman.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Bruce.

"I know!" she said. Suddenly, as if without effort, her face turned green. She placed a hand over her mouth said in a strained voice, "Bruce, I don't feel good."

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said.

Bruce walked over to Lucius and said, "Rachel's feeling sick. I'm going to take her home."

Lucius got wide-eye. "Was it the chicken? We tried a new caterer today," he asked.

"No, it's a spelunking thing," whispered Bruce.

Lucius nodded. "See you at work then, Mr. Wayne. Say goodbye to Miss Dawes for me," he said.

"Will do," said Bruce as he rushed off.

"She probably had a little too much to drink. She certainly looked like the type," said the woman who had been conversing with Lucius.

"Rachel Dawes is an amazing woman. Never insult her," said Lucius as he looked in the direction that Bruce had just left in.

Meanwhile with Rachel and Bruce

"Thanks so much, Rach," said Bruce as he sped away. "You know it's so much easier that you know that I'm Batman."

"Hey Bruce, I'm glad to help. I finally put the knowledge I gained from Drama Club to use. But, you're doing a good thing. The people of Gotham need a protector, someone who isn't biased. And that's what you are," she said.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" he asked.

"Nope, there's no time. I'll keep Alfred company," she said as they reached Wayne Manor. Bruce gave her quick kiss before he headed into Batman's lair. He got ready quickly to see what the problem was. He left with a smile on lips. He had the best woman in his life.

Back in the Creepy Cave

"Her name is Rachel Dawes," said Anita. "And I know everything about her, Boss."

"Ok, that's good," said the man. "What do you know about her?"

"She's a DA for Gotham City, a very smart one in fact. She's a Yale graduate. She is an idealist, wants all of Falcone's thugs behind bars. She's currently dating Bruce Wayne. Batman has saved her quite a few times, and when I mean quite a few, I mean more than what is expected of a superhero," Anita said.

"I see you've really done your research," noted the man.

"There's one other thing," said Anita slyly.

"What?" asked the man.

"She has this colleague named Sean Richards, who has an obsession with her. He's very desperate to get her," said Anita.

"Perfect." said the man.

At Sean Richard's Apartment

"Rachel must be down at that stupid corporate party of Wayne's. She's probably wearing a gorgeous dress and dancing with Wayne, gazing into his eyes. She should be dressed up for ME, dancing with ME, and gazing into MY eyes!"thought Sean. "And here I am all alone on a Friday night, dreaming of a girl who should be with me," he said aloud.

"She can if you want her to be," said a voice.

Sean spun around and asked, "What do you mean?"

".If you kidnap little Miss Dawes for me at the right time, you can have her. I just need her to be kidnapped," the mysterious man said.

"Why?" asked Sean.

"That's not really any of your business, but don't be worried. It's not really her I want, it's someone else," said the man.

"Ok, I'll do it, but once I get Rachel, she's mine completely. You won't have anything to do with her. And if the person you want to hurt is Bruce Wayne. Be my guest and destroy him," said Sean.

"No, it's not Bruce Wayne. It's someone else," said the man.

"Bummer, but whatever I get Rachel," said Sean. "By the way, who are you?"

"Just call me the Shadow," said the mysterious man. Sean blinked, and the Shadow was gone.

**AN- **Hope you like that chapter. The song "We Belong Together" is by Mariah Carey. Please Review!


End file.
